


A Journey to Peace

by Ryuteki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dysphoria, Genyatta - Freeform, KIND of canon, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Pre-Canon, Teacher-Student Relationship, emotional breakdowns, there's some dark mindsets in here, yaoi suggestions more than actual stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuteki/pseuds/Ryuteki
Summary: After serving his time with the ones that gave him his life back, Genji leaves Overwatch in order to find himself and his place in the world. He is not the same person he once was, and now seems to wander aimlessly for truths about himself he has lost. He cannot overcome the dysphoria he feels for this body he did not ask for and does not belong in, but needs to make this journey alone.
That is, until one monk runs paths with him and refuses to allow the ninja to endure his dark path alone.





	A Journey to Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this AO3 account for how long and never posted anything? Oh gosh, so this is my first work I'm posting on here. I've written fics before YEARS ago, but decided to give it a shot once more, since the robot ninja dude speaks to me so much <3 I apologize in advance for anything that might seem ooc (just joined this fandom too ahh) or if some headcannons aren't agreeable.
> 
> Follows canon, but I guess considered pre-canon? And I put that there is male/male between the two because I might add it down the line, but this is pre-relationship, when Genji is first becoming Zenyatta's pupil.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> *X*X*X*

The mission was done. The Shimada crime family was no more. His work was done, and he left.

There was no point for the ninja to stay with Overwatch. Without a word to the team that he served with—the team that gave him life and saved him from death—he walked away to find his purpose and place in this word that was now barren, meaningless, empty, and unfamiliar. He needed to recharge from his long traveling. He had no destination, no plan, no meaning. He just needed to leave and find. He needed to find his life that had been shattered and stolen by his brother.

The cyborg sat himself down near the only tree closest to him in the empty field, all the wheat now dry for the season and ready for the harvest. The tree was in the area that had already been taken, nothing but blades of the plants that would now serve a greater purpose in their short lives, allowing others to live off of them, their gift in this life.

And Genji’s gift was being saved, or more, his curse.

The robotic being sighed, even the sound of his voice disgusting to him now. It was not his voice. This was an imitation of something, of a child that was murdered for so called “honor”, whatever that was anymore.

The word that was once clear was now uncertain. He knew nothing of the world around him other than pain, confusion, and how nobody can now be trusted.

He sat on the ground with a light thump, crossing his legs and setting his one bag down next to him, the metal pieces inside clinging from the impact of each other from the rough. He looked down at the shirt he wore and lightly adjusted himself, tugging at it for comfort, and looked out into the distance of nothing but field. It was peaceful, the atmosphere and this particular part of the world, but it was alone, and the darkness lingered above him, around him, inside him, whispering things, whispering what he found as truths now, whispering his failures and whispering his outcast. Always with the whispering now—they were the only voices he heard, not daring to hear what was now his own voice.

The ninja closed his eyes from under this mask—this mask that was now his face. No matter what physical part of him was still human, he was still a machine, trapped in this body that he did not ask for, trapped in this body that he did not one, a body that was not his. He shouldn’t be this thing. He lightly shook his head, trying to rid it of the whispers. _Make them stop._ Letting out another breath, his shoulder pistons lifted slightly to release whatever green steam was in his body, staying up and opened for a few minutes as he felt himself adjusting internally for his recharge. He had been wondering for days, he needed to rest. His internal batteries were screaming at him at this point for recharge—disgusting that he now saw all the charts and diagnostics in this body. They were distracting, _inhuman_.

He felt the green lights under his clothing dim, and the same with the light of his visor that now served his sight. Pistons returning into his shoulders, the cyborg rest one hand on the sheath of his sword to his waist and his other hand across his chest to grip the handle, ready for anything to happen as he recharged. He was in a sunny and warm spot, despite that a nice, cool breeze was blowing. He needed to be ready for anything. At least he didn’t have to plug into the wall like a damn machine in order to recharge. Solar power served him well.

Head leaning forward and back hunching, he felt his body powering off and heard his internal gears shifting as they locked their position, keeping him upright and in a position where his servos would not lock on themselves or become sore. Just a couple hours of this was all he needed for a well enough charge, and then he could continue. The ninja found himself sleeping—recharging—less and less, hating in the reminder that it was something he needed to do. He didn’t even bother to note to himself that it was convenient that he only had to do it once every four days on a full charge.

Genji then gave himself to the darkness, the whispers getting louder and louder, now the hands of dismay and chaos gripping at him as he lost himself to the world, the chains on his body getting heavier and heavier, no matter how much he struggled. Chaos whispered to him, dismay laughed, lies screamed and shouted, dysphoria holding onto him with death-like grips, never letting go. _You won’t ever be free._ Dream was trapped away, never to be seen. Only nightmare roamed free and spread plague throughout the mind it inhabited, memories as clear as yesterday flashing through his mind, reminding, taunting, haunting. Revenge tapped at his heart, human mixed with machine, gripping it with fire. Vengeance festered and grew, dwelling and taking home in his soul now.

Did he still even have one?

Some time had passed, he did not care of the specifics his internal clocks told him, and though the darkness wished to continue their consumption, the ninja managed to tear away from them, the figment chains tying his vengeful soul to his metal body as he awoke in aware, quickly jumping to his feet, unsheathing the sword, and jolting to his right, all in one swift action, holding his sword to the neck of his attacker.

“Ahh, it is good to see you awake. I had worry for you. I apologize for awaking you.”

This monk again.

The cyborg growled under his mask—not his mask, his face that he was forced to bear. “Why are you here?!” he snapped with frustration, holding the sword closer to the omnic’s neck until it was only a hair away from the metal, face leaning closer as his visor glowed brightly in alert. “How did you find me?!”

The omnic hummed in amusement, not moving one inch as he adjusted his arms to fold behind his back, his feet never touching the ground, though they were unfolded this time. “I was simply wondering this part of the world when I felt negativity flowing. Naturally, I came here, hoping to help whosever mind was in darkness see the light once more. I am just as surprised to see you that it was you.”

The ninja’s grip on his sword tightened as he let out another growl. “You are following me!”

“Now now, I gave you my reason for being here. It is merely a coincidence that we are to meet again.”

“How do I not know that you are lying?!”

“I only speak truths and never speak ill as the Eye of the Iris watches.” When there was silence between the two, the omnic clicked his vocal cords. “If it is alright with you, may you sheath your weaponry? You know I mean you no harm. But only sheath when you are comfortable in doing so. I do not mind waiting until you are ready.”

In this, the monk did speak truth. As a current wanderer of the world, taking time away from the Monastery he knew and grew up in, he searched to connect with humans and omnics alike on a personal level, showing them to enlightenment and helping to guide their paths towards happiness, peace, and light, showing them and teaching them of what the Iris and their God had in for them in their lives.

The two met by chance, and, feeling a strange and deep sense of darkness and discord coming from the ninja, the onmic took it upon himself to assist the other, wishing to help guide the other in whatever path he searched for. The monk worried for him, however. Though he did not know this stranger just yet, not even knowing his name, that darkness he had was something of alarm, something that would not leave the monk be. He had a need to make sure this ninja was not only well, but to make sure that he was not lonely. He always gave the ninja a chance to get away from him, and it was never intentional, but their paths always met, and this was the last meeting that only convinced that the Iris was giving him signs to intertwine their paths together. 

Huffing, minding away the disgust and discomfort he had at hearing his own metallic voice, Genji backed away from the monk and took a few steps backwards to give space between the two robotic beings, sheathing his weapon and glaring at the other. This omnic was going to drive him crazy. “I could have killed you,” he finally said after some more silence between the two. “How did you know I would not?”

“I did not,” the monk responded as he crossed his legs, remaining off the ground and slowly rising above eye level of the robot in front of him. Robot? There was something more to this omnic—or maybe not even an omnic. He mustn’t assume; it was not his place. “But from our few meetings, I figured that there is a strong sense of control within your skills, young master.”

The cyborg scoffed. “You know nothing of me.”

The monk hummed in amusement and allowed his hands to rest in his lap. “I do not, correct, but I wish to know, if you will allow me to.”

The ninja crossed his arms with a tilt of his head, still glaring. “You must answer why you are following me. I do not believe that it is mere coincidence that we have met as many times as we have.”

“Believe what you wish, but I have no reason to lie to you.” His words always sounded peaceful and truthful, calm with sense.

 _Don’t trust the world._

The ninja waited for a real answer.

At the silence, the monk tilted his head. “Oh, do you wish for deceitfulness? Then yes, I was following you. I was watching your every movement.”

This monk can’t lie. That answer wasn’t satisfying.

With another growl, he swore under his breath in Japanese— _stop that, you’re not that person anymore_ —and turned his back to the monk, heading over and grabbing his bag to swing it over his shoulder. He knew that turning his back was disrespectful, but he didn’t care anymore, about anything, and especially when it was with this monk that was still following him even after he had started to walk off. “Why do you insist on keeping our paths together?” he questioned with anger. “Everyone has their own path to take, why do you not take yours?”

The monk clicked lightly as he hovered next to the traveler, his blue lights glowing brightly as he spoke with clarity and wisdom. “If there was a path that did not cross with any other, then the path would only lead in circle to the past. In order to continue a path, a new one must open, and many intertwine with each other. Our paths seem to take many forms next and of each other.” He tilted his head lightly. “Was my lie previously not satisfying?”

He didn’t answer. The recharge was not enough, and the ninja knew that he would need another recharge before the end of the night. He needed to find another place for shelter, away from everything and away from this monk.

The monk hummed softly, wishing to wait this time for the other to say something before he was to speak.

It was a few hours before the ninja couldn’t keep the silence anymore. He sighed lightly as his head hung for a moment, feeling the weariness take him once more but pushing to overcome it. Not now, keep going. “As of now,” the thick Japanese accent finally spoke, “your lie is now truth. So, tell me then, why do you insist on following me?”

The monk was pleased to feel some sense of calming within the other instead of mere frustration. Though it was still annoyance, it was a start. “Would you like truths, or would lies please you?”

The cyborg huffed at that. “Only truths. I am tired of lies.” _Though the whispers were still strong._

The omnic acknowledged this statement. Truly, his mind was plague with something he felt he needed to help. He was drawn to this individual. “Then I shall only speak truths to you. As I have said, I see no need for lies, for all is within and of the Iris.” He paused in case the other wished to comment, hearing him huff once more, then continued. “I feel that our paths keep crossing because there is a plan for you. All are here and all exist with the Iris’s presence for a reason, and I feel that my reason right now is to be with you. I have spent many days with other travelers, assisting them with their inner demons and helping with their problems. I feel a connection that I am to assist you in the same way.”

“I do not need assistance!” the ninja snapped, shooting another glare at the follower. “The path that I am taking must be alone. I cannot take it with others! Especially a robot I know nothing of following me!”

The monk was taken slightly aback by this, but was only curious, never angry. “You refer to me as ‘a robot’, which allowed me to infer you are not one. If I may ask, then what are you?”

The ninja stopped and turned to fully face the money, feeling the dysphoria and anger swell within him, the demon in his head feeding more as he stared at the omnic. “I am tired of talk,” he said with such vicious tone, causing his voice to almost be lost within his voice box and sound like a growling demon.

The monk nodded and put his hands up, meaning only peace. He did not mean to prod so much, but he now knew this stranger better of his troubles. What was he in his own eyes, he wondered. “Forgive me,” he spoke as he bowed his head slightly, complying with willingness. “I did not mean to cause you anger. If you wish, we will not continue our conversation.”

The whispers were louder than ever now, the chains were heavier. He did not want to be here and he did not want this monk here, but no matter how much he tried in the past, the omnic always found his way back towards him. He felt that he knew the omnic wouldn’t lie to him, but he couldn’t help but still not trust any answer that the other had given him.

The rest of the road was silent, and the cyborg knew when he had to call it quits and rest. As the sun was setting, he found settlement on a small ledge that hung over a river, greeted with nocturnal animals slowly waking to their morning. The frogs were ceasing as the crickets slowly and softly sang. Dropping his bag, clinging loud and without care, the ninja sat with his view to the large river and crossed his legs, glad that there was still a bit of sunshine left for his solar systems to recover some energy for him. The rest would have to be from him powering off for night. He doubted that the monk would try anything as he slept—recharged, but he couldn’t trust him to not do anything either. Always be aware, that’s what he knew.

The ninja turned to the side to see that the monk has settled away from him, though still keeping close, closer to the river. He settled on the dry ground, back straight and hands resting in his lap, head bowing and lights starting to dim into a very faint blue. This was his chance, he could get up and leave, but he knew that the omnic would still follow him no matter where he went. Shaking his head in slight frustration that he was now stuck with a follower, he submitted to the weariness and need for power, taking the position he had taken in the morning, back straight, head hunched, hands at the ready to his sword, and took in a breath, holding it in his air intakes before releasing it slowly, out his scarred mouth that hid away.

The lights on his body dimmed once more, pistols letting out steam and vapor, as he felt his systems kick gears, once more giving himself to his inner demons and the darkness that consumed his being.

**Author's Note:**

> *X*X*X*
> 
> I guess this story will be more emotional than action filled, so just a head's up. More emotional stuff than anythinggg.
> 
> For those who might be wondering, Genji in this moment of time doesn't see himself as Genji. He sees himself as some sort of creation that just exists, which is why his name is only said once in here. Right now, he's just... a thing. Genji doesn't exist. And we all know who our monk friend here, and as mentioned by him, they don't even know each other's names yet, why his name is also not said for the time being. Don't worry, that changes, as we all know =)


End file.
